Sirena
by shades of twilight
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, que puede llegar a cambiar a dos personas muy diferentes y unirlas para siempre.


Esta es una pequeña historia que me decidí a hacer al ver que no había ninguna de esta extraña, pero bonita, pareja en español y esta situada en Final Fantasy X concretamente en la operación Mi'ihen (He hecho unos cambios en la historia original, espero que no les importe). Ojala les guste.

_Disclaimer: _Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al creador de Final Fantasy X-2 y a Square-Enix.

* * *

Sirena

Agua, solo agua y más agua, eso era todo lo que había a su alrededor. El ataque a Sinh con maquinas Al Bhed no había funcionado, en realidad había sido un completo fracaso, y lo peor es que muchos de sus compañeros de Yevon habían muerto en vano y él, que no había muerto en manos de Sinh, moriría ahogado, que forma tan ridícula y vergonzosa de morir, en estos momentos se arrepentía de no haber aprendido nunca a nadar y se lamentaba de tener una herida tan grave en su pierna.

La culpa de esto la tenían los Al Bhed, por su culpa los legionarios habían decidido usar las maquinas prohibidas y habían sido castigados por ello.

Desde un primer momento él se había opuesto a esta operación, nunca le habían gustado las maquinas, y pensaba que era demasiado peligroso para sus compañeros estar en una cueva tan cercana al lugar de la batalla, pero que podía hacer él, solo era un guerrero más, así que la batalla comenzó y después todo empezó a ser muy confuso…

Era verdad que muchos Al Bhed habían muerto también, y aunque sabía muy en el fondo que no era culpa suya, les echaba la culpa de todo, de la muerte y el dolor, hasta de su ya muy próximo fallecimiento.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, ya se había resignado a la muerte e intentaba que fuera lo más rápido posible, no quería pensar en nada pues ya nada importaba demasiado.

Estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos para prepararse a morir cuando vio la figura más hermosa que hubiera visto nadie jamás, era tan hermosa que llegó a pensar que era una ilusión de su mente moribunda. Aquella figura se le acercaba muy rápido y se movía de una forma tan grácil que parecía que hubiese nacido en el agua, pero eso era imposible pues mientras más se acercaba mejor podía diferenciar su rostro angelical, completamente humano, que lo miraba con preocupación y su cuerpo atlético de piel clara. Aunque podía verle perfectamente las piernas le parecía tan irreal, tan perfecta que llegó a pensar que era una sirena y con este pensamiento cayó inconsciente mientras sentía el suave roce de la piel de _su sirena_ sujetándolo y llevándolo a la superficie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras estuvo inconsciente, tuvo constantes sueños que se repetían una y otra vez, aunque de alguna manera siempre acababa rodeado de agua y viendo la figura de _su sirena _acercarse y salvarlo. En realidad,más que sueños eran recuerdos mezclados, de los cuales la gran mayoría no eran muy agradables.

_Flashback_

Se encontraba rodeado de muchos de sus compañeros, aspirantes a formar parte del escuadrón escarlata, todos se preparaban para su última prueba, entrar en una misteriosa y peligrosa cueva, todos se veían bastante animados, como si no pasara nada malo, pero él no podía ni moverse, le parecía una locura hacer algo tan arriesgado, aunque todos sus compañeros fueran grandes guerreros le parecía una estupidez hacer algo tan peligroso, pero ya que no tenía otra opción lo único que podía hacer ahora era afrontar lo que se le venía encima tan bien como pudiera y, como no, confiar en la fortaleza de sus amigos.

Sus amigos eran, como explicarlo, "diferentes" cada uno entre si y entre los demás, eran únicos, era imposible definirlos en conjunto por lo que siempre que hablaba de ellos terminaba extendiéndose demasiado, y resultaba realmente divertido hacerlo.

La que más destacaba en el grupo era Paine, la monitora de su grupo y la única chica, era una chica poderosa, valiente, atractiva (era alta, de piel clara y mirada seductora), aunque no muy extrovertida, en realidad era casi imposible sacarle muchas frases seguidas, se limitaba a decir solo lo necesario y eso la hacia un poco "siniestra", por decirlo de algún modo, para los demás.

Muy de cerca la seguía Nooj "el suicida", era como una versión masculina de Paine, pero llevado un poco al extremo, su apodo se lo había ganado porque no le tenía miedo a la muerte y lograba salir victorioso de misiones imposibles de ganar, además de un poderoso guerrero, era una persona con un gran poder para convencer y animar a las personas a que hicieran lo que él quisiera, tenía todas las cualidades para convertirse algún día en el líder de un gran grupo de combatientes.

El tercero del grupo era Gippal, un joven Al Bhed rechazado por la gran mayoría de los demás guerreros debido a su raza, pero que le había demostrado que a pesar de ser un Al Bhed era una persona de buen corazón e inteligente, aunque siempre intentaba ocultar sus miedos y sufrimientos bajo una falsa apariencia de "Don Juan", algo que le había hecho ganarse más de un buen golpe por parte de Paine, pero en realidad no necesitaba ser falso para atraer a las mujeres pues era alto, rubio, inteligente y tenía una sonrisa encantadora, como solía decir él mismo, era "arrebatadoramente" atractivo.

Por ultimo estaba él, su nombre era Baralai y era un fiel seguidor del dogma de Yevon, tenía la piel morena y largo cabello blanco, muchos decían que tenía cierto atractivo y misterio, sobretodo por su actitud seria y calculadora, pero él no se consideraba muy especial, tampoco se consideraba el mejor de los guerreros pero se defendía muy bien y sabía el momento exacto para atacar, por algo estaba allí y había llegado tan lejos, era un poco inseguro, pero si algo era cierto es que era el más maduro de sus amigos, era él quien resolvía las discusiones de los demás y quien más pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Tal vez era por eso que estaba allí de pie sin hacer nada, tenía que ser un poco más impulsivo y dejar de preocuparse tanto por los posibles peligros de aquella misión, después de todo que podía pasar si se encontraba rodeado de grandes guerreros, y así, recuperado de su estado de shock, se reunió con sus amigos para preparar lo necesario para la misión.

_Fin Flashback_

Todos los demás recuerdos eran sobre muerte y sufrimiento, aunque por alguna extraña razón sus recuerdos de la batalla eran un poco borrosos pero a la vez horribles…

_Flashback_

Siguiendo las órdenes de sus capitanes y supervisores, todos los guerreros fueron entrando a la cueva. Era una cueva realmente extraña, aunque lo más impresionante era que estaba repleta de lucilos, pero la falsa tranquilidad otorgada por ellos no duro mucho, pues casi tan pronto como entraron empezó una sangrienta batalla, pero no podía recordar contra quien o cuando empezó, solo recordaba a todos sus compañeros muriendo, todos excepto sus amigos, Pero eso ya no le importaba demasiado, pues él había empezado a caer por un agujero que se había formado en el suelo por alguna explosión, y el aterrizaje no fue nada tranquilo, su pierna derecha había caído sobre una roca y casi no podía moverla, esto provocó que se hundiera y fuera arrastrado por una helada corriente de agua subterránea hasta el océano.

_Fin Flashback_

Ahora que ya estaba consiente y a salvo podía sentir un fuerte dolor en la pierna, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para gritar y quejarse ni siquiera para abrir los ojos, se sentía desesperado, ¿y si estaba solo?, ¿y si nadie lo encontraba?, ¿y si no podía moverse nunca más?, ¿y si …? De repente todo se detuvo, ya no se preguntaba nada más, ya no se preocupaba de nada, pues ahora podía sentir el tacto, tan familiar y lejano a la vez, de la que le había salvado la vida, _su sirena_, solo podía concentrarse en ella, quería que supiera que estaba bien gracias a ella, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no podía mover un solo músculo, tendría que limitarse a oírla respirar y sentir el suave roce de sus dedos contra su fría mejilla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había quedado dormido muy profundamente durante horas. Antes de dormirse, había pasado casi todo el tiempo escuchando a _su sirena_ pedirle que se levantara y le dijera algo, pero aunque él lo intentaba no lo lograba.

Esta vez se sentía con fuerzas, descansado, abriría los ojos y le vería la cara de cerca, la tocaría y estaría allí para ella, se sentía optimista, por eso reunió todas sus fuerzas y abrió lentamente los ojos esperando que lo primero que vería sería a ella, pero solo vio el techo de una pequeña cueva, ¿Dónde estaba ella? Intento moverse pero eso solo le hizo más daño, fue entonces cuando escucho una graciosa voz regañarle:

-Hey! No te muevas que me ha costado mucho vendarte la pierna.

Entonces se quedó paralizado, ¡por fin había logrado oír su voz! Ahora solo necesitaba verla y poder hablarle, con eso estaría satisfecho de por vida.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Rikku- Se presentó mientras se acercaba a él- ¿Cómo estas? Espero que mejor, te he vendado la pierna y te he dado una poción para que te recuperes mucho más rápido.

Hablaba demasiado rápido, pero era encantadora, tenía el pelo rubio y la cara de un pequeño ángel con sonrisa de diablillo, andaba de un lado para otro sin parar nunca, por su tamaño tendría unos 15 o 16 años, era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

-Estoy mucho mejor…gracias a ti ¿Cómo podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi?

-Um… ¿Qué tal si me dices tu nombre?- Respondió ella.

-Baralai, encantado de conocerte ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer?- Dijo él entusiasmado por poder hablar con ella.

-Sí, deberías descansar un rato, pero solo hasta que la poción termine de hacer efecto porque tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte ¿vale?

-Responderé a lo que me preguntes encantado, pero solo si tú respondes mis preguntas ¿trato?- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Trato hecho- Contestó estrechando su mano.

Luego volvió a acostarse, sintiéndose cada vez mejor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya habían pasado dos días desde que había caído inconsciente, ¡era impresionante la cantidad de tiempo que había desperdiciado! Eso ya le daba igual, porque ahora que estaba casi completamente recuperado podría hablar con ella, con Rikku ¡por fin sabía su nombre! Se sentía el hombre más feliz de Spira, ¿pero que estaba diciendo? No podía enamorarse de una desconocida, bueno no era una desconocida, era Rikku y ahora tenía la posibilidad de conocerla mejor.

Se levantó apresuradamente sintiendo un dolor punzante en la pierna, pero lo ignoró y salió de aquella pequeña cueva en busca de su salvadora. Al salir, la vio recostada a las orillas de la playa, parecía pensativa, como si algo la preocupara, así que se acercó a ella y se sentó.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó él, yendo directo al grano.

-Soy quien te ha salvado y me llamo Rikku, eso debería ser suficiente ¿no?- Respondió ella en tono alegre.

-Solo quiero saber más cosas sobre ti. Ya sabes que me llamo Baralai ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Te diré lo que quieras.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó ella en el mismo tono que él, haciendo que ambos rieran.

Le hacía realmente feliz poder bromear con alguien ahora que había perdido a sus amigos, aunque ese alguien fuera una total desconocida.

-Creo que tendré que irme pronto…- Dijo él desanimado.

-¡No puedes irte tan pronto! No se nada de ti- Respondió apresuradamente.

La verdad era que no quería irse, pero necesitaba encontrar algunas respuestas a lo que le había pasado, pero antes debía encontrar otras respuestas.

-No estas cumpliendo nuestro trato, prometiste contestarme lo que te preguntara- Comentó él.

-Esta bien, pero déjame preguntar yo primero- Dijo ella con su sonrisa inocente- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Eres parte de la Legión?

-No soy parte de la Legión, en realidad, estoy aquí porque formo parte de un batallón especial, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero me separé de ellos y acabé en el mar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Mis compañeros de lucha, se llaman Gippal…

-¡Gippal!

-¿Le conoces?

-Eso no importa, continua por favor- Le pidió ella.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho más, todo es muy borr…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque su estomago comenzó a rugir sonoramente, provocando que se riera de él.

-Ve a comer un poco y luego contestaré a lo que preguntes- Dijo entre risas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comió lo más rápido posible, quería conocerla un poco mejor, pero no tenía tiempo, al terminar salió corriendo y la buscó por la playa, al final la encontró intentando atrapar a un pequeño mono.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Ese estupido mono tiene mis cosas.

Cuando vio al mono más detenidamente, se fijó en que llevaba un pequeño bolso colgando en el cuello.

-Solo lo estas asustando, deja de perseguirlo- Le recomendó.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ya veras como funciona.

Dicho esto, se sentó y al cabo de unos minutos aquel pequeño mono dejó el bolso en el suelo y salió corriendo.

-¡Tenias razón, gracias!- Dijo, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Fue algo totalmente inesperado, pero no le importó, sus cuerpos se ajustaban perfectamente el uno al otro, era algo completamente especial, ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó ella, separándose de sus brazos.

-No importa- le respondió, con una gran sonrisa en su cara-Es la hora de mis preguntas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿De donde eres? ¿Cómo estas aquí si eres tan joven?

-Bueno, Soy una chica Al Bhed, yo tampoco estoy aquí por la operación Mi'ihen, estoy cumpliendo una misión, pero es un secreto.

-Si estas en una misión, quiere decir…

-Que tendré que irme pronto-terminó ella.

-¿Cuándo te iras?- preguntó nervioso.

-Esta noche- Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la cueva.

Esto le destrozo, no podía dejarla marchar, no cuando por fin empezaba a conocerla, no cuando por fin se había dado cuenta que la amaba.

Permaneció unos minutos sentado, necesitaba pensar, la amaba, pero no la conocía, cada uno tenía su vida, era imposible que fuera suya, pero no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que decidió hacer algo muy arriesgado. Tomó aire varias veces y se encaminó hacia la cueva donde se encontraba Rikku.

Al entrar la encontró sentada en el suelo, recogiendo sus cosas, pero con la mirada perdida en la nada. Se acercó a ella y empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué te has ido?- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Tenía que prepararlo todo para mi misión… ¿No tienes que irte tú también?- Contestó, intentando esquivar su penetrante mirada.

Sí, pero no puedo dejar que mi única oportunidad se escape de mis manos- Dijo, acariciando su rostro, a la vez que se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios.

¿Qué haces?- Preguntó ella en un suspiro, cuando sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros.

-Arriesgarlo el todo por el todo- Respondió antes de eliminar la poca distancia que los separaban.

Al principio, fue un beso muy tímido, sus labios apenas se rozaron, pero al sentir el tacto suave de sus labios, Baralai empezó a intensificar el beso, ella no le rechazaba, pero era muy obvio que no tenía la misma experiencia que él, esto hizo que aquel beso fuera aún más especial y, sobretodo, mágico.

Muy a su pesar, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, pero al mirarla a los ojos vio que intentaba contener las lágrimas, esto le confundió, tal vez no le amaba, pero entonces ¿Por qué le había besado?

-Esto no esta bien, no podemos estar juntos, tenemos cada uno nuestra propia vida, y estamos apunto de separarnos, no puedo enamorarme de ti- Dijo llorando.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos evitarlo-la consoló-estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo correcto, eres lo más especial que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, se que es posible que no volvamos a vernos, por eso quiero disfrutar de este momento.

Al terminar de hablar, la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, ahora que sabía lo que ella sentía, le resultaba aún más duro dejarla marchar, pero ya se había resignado a esa idea.

Estuvieron abrazados hasta que ella se calmo, luego ella se separó de él, y sin poder mirarlo a la cara, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Él, que no podía dejarla marchar, corrió tras ella y la beso de nuevo, fue un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo, pero a la vez cargado del sentimiento de pérdida y tristeza. Al separarse, intentó decirle muchas cosas, pero debido a la gran emoción solo dijo:

-No me olvides nunca.

Ella asintió como respuesta, luego se deshizo del abrazo y se fue alejando de aquel lugar mágico, a una velocidad que le hacia aún más difícil verla marchar. Él solo se limitó a verla partir, almacenando en su memoria cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada palabra, toda ella,_ su sirena._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, porque me ha costado mucho hacerlo, ya saben si les ha gustado o no dejen un review.

Abrazos S.O.T


End file.
